Traditionally, manifolds for use with gas turbine engines are comprised of a single-piece part that comprises a cast component with cored flow passages. As fluids are pumped through the manifold, pressure builds therein which requires a bypass to relieve the pressure. Such bypasses may be integral to the manifold or external; thus, resulting in increased costs for the manifold assembly.
Improvements in manifold assemblies are therefore needed in the art.